Love in Line
by ShinHyoAh
Summary: Berawal dari sebuah niat iseng. Kim Jaejoong menemukan line idolanya dan ternyata Line itu direspon oleh sang idola. Bagaimana kisahnya? /Yunjae/RnR


**Disclaimer : Mereka punya diri mereka sendiri serta orang tua mereka**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance and Drama**

**Pair : Yunjae and other menyusul**

**Warning : Typo, Gaje, BoysXboys, OOC, EYD yang tidak sesuai dan pastinya ceritanya pasaran**

**~o0o~**

**~o0o~ ... ~o0o~**

**~ o0o ~**

Siang itu Jaejoong benar-benar merasakan yang namanya liburan anak kuliahan sebenarnya tanpa melakukan aktifitas yang biasa dilakukannya. Sebuah aktifitas dimana dirinya akan sibuk dengan berbagai tugas dari dosen tercinta dan kegiatan klubnya, tapi semuanya sudah tidak bisa dirasakannya lagi. Salahkan saja nilai-nilai semesternya yang selalu berada di tingkat antara A atau B sehingga membuatnya tidak bisa mengikuti yang namanya semester pendek. Sumpah ya dirinya benar-benar tidak tahan dengan segala aktifitas yang dilakukannya berulang kali. Mulai dari bangun tidur, makan, bermain dengan Jiji (binatang peliharaannya) ataupun bermain dengan teman dekatnya, shopping, jalan-jalan tidak jelas seperti mengelilingi kota seoul seharian, apapun itu sudah dilakukan oleh seorang Kim Jaejoong.

Sungguh hidup Kim Jaejoong tengah dihampiri yang namanya kebosanan jika diteruskan bisa-bisa sang objek yang dilanda kebosanan tersebut akan nekat mengakhiri hidupnya hanya karena bosan untuk menikmati yang namanya hidup. Tidak.. seorang Kim Jaejoong tidak akan pernah melakukan yang namanya bunuh diri, dirinya masih sangat mencintai yang namanya hidup serta mencintai orang-orang yang juga mencintai hidupnya.

Untuk itulah hari ini Kim Jaejoong mengundang salah satu teman dekatnya ke rumahnya hanya untuk berbicara soal masalah kebosanan yang tengah dilandanya.

"Junsu-ah, bagaimana ini? Aku benar-benar bosan dengan segala aktifitas yang selalu kulakukan selama liburan semester ini? Kau harus membantuku mencari solusinya"

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana Joongie, kau tau sendiri kan aku juga sibuk dengan tugas semester pendek yang diberikan si tua bangka itu padaku" Ucap Junsu yang tengah duduk di salah satu sofa empuk berbulu milik temannya itu. Jaejoong yang mendengar jawaban tidak memuaskan dari temannya itu hanya bisa menunduk lemas. Sudah tidak tau lagi apa yang akan dilakukannya untuk mewarnai hari-harinya dengan aktifitas yang berbeda dengan sekarang. Junsu yang melihat temannya terlihat lesu itu menghembuskan nafasnya "Kenapa kau tidak kerja di liburan ini, Joongie?"

"Aku juga memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya, Suie. Tapi Appa tidak mengijinkannya karena katanya Appa merasa masih bisa memberikanku uang untuk kebutuhanku"

"Sayang sekali Joongie, aku tidak punya solusi lain lagi" Ucapnya menyesal sambil memandang sekeliling kamar temannya itu. Di kamar yang di dominasi dengan warna merah itu terlihat beberapa poster berisi tiga orang namja tampan dengan berbagai posisi. Tiga namja itu merupakan boyband kesukaan Jaejoong. sebuah boyband yang tengah melejit namanya di korea serta di negara tetangga, TVXQ itulah nama dari boyband tersebut.

TVXQ berisikan tiga orang namja tampan dengan suara yang begitu pas di dengar, ditambah lagu-lagu mereka yang begitu menyentuh hati setiap orang yang mendengarnya. Banyak yang mengidolakan mereka bahkan Junsu juga mengakui dirinya tertarik dengan salah satu personil boyband tersebut. Park Yoochun atau biasa di panggil dengan nama panggungnya yaitu Micky Yoochun merupakan namja yang telah membuat seorang Kim Junsu tertarik dengannya saat dirinya melihat Yoochun membintangi salah satu drama yang disukainya. Sejak saat itu Junsu memburu segala hal tentang Yoochun, apapun itu. Sedangkan temannya yang bernama Kim Jaejoong langsung jatuh hati dengan sang magnae boyband itu, Shim Changmin.

Jaejoong menjadi salah satu fans Changmin begitu dirinya melihat dan mendengar suara Changmin yang begitu tinggi ditambah muka Changmin yang begitu imut tersebut. karena itulah tidaklah heran dengan barang-barang yang ada di kamar namja cantik itu pasti berbau Shim Changmin.

"Su.. Junsu-ah" Teriak Jaejoong tepat dihadapan Junsu. Entah sejak kapan anak itu berpindah tempat tapi yang pasti teriakan Jaejoong dan posisi Jaejoong yang ada dihadapan Junsu mampu membuat namja yang terkenal dengan keimutannya itu sedikit terlonjak dari posisi duduknya. "Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau kaget begitu aku memanggilmu? Kau tahu, aku khawatir denganmu yang tiba-tiba bersikap seperti tadi" Tanya Jaejoong melihat kelakuan Junsu yang aneh di matanya. Bayangkan saja jika kau mendapati temanmu tengah memandang sekeliling kamarmu dengan tatapan kosong pasti akan membuatmu khawatir dengannya, kau tidak mau kan jika teman tersayangmu ini tersambar Jin penunggu kamarmu. Iiihh.. membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Jaejoong merinding disko.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Joongie, aku hanya melihat-lihat kamarmu saja"

"Ada apa dengan kamarku, Junsu-ah?"

"Kamarmu ini terlalu banyak dipenuhi hal yang berbau Shim Changmin, mulai dari posternya, Jam dinding, miniatur chibinya, dan masih banyak lagi deh pokoknya. Apa kau tidak terlalu terobsesi dengan idolamu itu?"

Jaejoong malah menjawabnya dengan santai sambil mengendikkan bahunya "Tidak tuh.. lagipula siapa ya yang seharusnya disebut terobsesi dengan idolanya? Hmm.." Ucapnya sambil melirik Junsu "Bayangkan saja jika idolanya tau ada seorang fans yang membututinya seharian dari tempat syuting sampai dorm grupnya dan lebih parahnya lagi idolanya itu memfoto dirinya yang sedang sedikit mabuk ketika tengah keluar dengan temannya dormnya yang lain"

BLUSH

Wajah Junsu langsung berubah merah begitu mendengar sindiran yang ditunjukkan padanya "Joongie-ah sudah jangan bahas hal itu lagi" Mohon Junsu dengan sedikit manja.

"Oke-oke aku tidak akan membahas hal itu lagi"

"Yeeyy.. Joongie baik" Seru Junsu yang langsung memeluk sahabatnya itu dengan begitu eratnya.

"Junsu lepaskan pelukanmu ini.. apa kau tidak tau aku susah bernafas tau" Junsu yang mendengarnya langsung melepaskan pelukan tersebut .

"Mianhae Joongie"

"Kau kumaafkan tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Aku bingung bagaimana mengatasi kebosanan ini" begitu Jaejoong mengucapkan hal itu keduanya terdiam memikirkan apa yang sebaiknya dilakukan oleh mereka. hingga akhirnya sebuah deringan yang sangat jelas terdengar di telinga mereka berdua. Sebuah deringan dari handphone Junsu yang menandakan kalau ada sebuah Line yang masuk. Begitu Junsu melihat dari siapa Line itu, wajahnya berubah berseri-seri. Jaejoong yang melihatnya menyipitkan matanya tanda bahwa dia tengah mencurigai temannya itu "Line dari siapa Junsu?"

"A-Ah itu dari temanku Joongie"

"Siapa?"

"Kau tidak tau siapa dia Joongie"

"Benarkah? Setauku kau selalu menceritakan semuanya padaku termasuk dengan siapa kau berteman jadi itu siapa Junsu-ah?"

Junsu menelan ludahnya dan menatap Jaejoong "I-ini Yoochun.. Joongie" Jaejoong membulatkan matanya dan tak lama kemudian suara tertawa terbahak-bahak pun terdengar dari namja cantik itu "HAHAHAHAHA... itu dari Yoochun? Junsu-ah aku tau kalau kau begitu terobsesi dengan Yoochun tapi aku mohon kau sadarlah itu tidak mungkin Yoochun.. darimana kau yakin itu Yoochun? Dia tidak mungkin membalas Linemu semudah itu dan kenapa kau bisa mendapatkan ID linenya?"

"Joongie ini benar-benar Yoochun.. aku mendapatkan ID linenya karena waktu itu aku iseng-iseng mencoba nama Micky Yoochun di Line, aku menemukannya, aku coba mengeline dia dan ternyata dia membalas Lineku dengan mengaku kalau dia itu Park Yoochun asli"

"Jinjja?"

"Ne Joongie"

"Tapi aku tidak percaya semudah itu Junsu.. itu bisa saja RP (Role Player)nya Yoochun dan dia mengaku-ngaku padamu untuk mencari perhatianmu saja dear" Ucap Jaejoong yang menggenggam salah satu tangan Junsu. Junsu menatap mata Jaejoong dengan tatapan terluka "Jadi Joongie kau bilang aku bohong? Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu padaku, sahabatmu sejak kita kecil" Junsu langsung menepis tangan Jaejoong dan mulai bangun dari tempatnya duduk.

Jaejoong yang melihat pergerakan Junsu yang sepertinya marah padanya pun berusaha menangkap tangannya Junsu yang kini berdiri dihadapannya "Tunggu Junsu-ah.. aku bisa menjelaskannya pa-" sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya Junsu menepis kembali tangan yang diulurkan padanya "Kau tidak usah menjelaskannya padaku lagi.. aku tau kau menganggapku terlalu terobsesi atau apalah itu.. aku mengerti mungkin sulit tapi aku terlalu sakit karena temanku sendiri tidak percaya padaku.. aku butuh sendiri saat ini Joongie" Junsu meninggalkan Jaejoong di kamarnya sendirian dan kini Jaejoong merutuki mulutnya yang seharusnya bisa dia kendalikan agar tidak berbicara seperti itu pada Junsu.

'Shit ! Pabo.. Pabo.. aku seharusnya tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu padanya, Junsu itu kan hatinya terlalu sensitif dengan perkataan orang lain sungguh teman seperti apa aku ini? Haahh.. sepertinya aku harus memberikan waktu buat Junsu' Batin Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

Kini Jaejoong semakin merasa bosan. Pasalnya teman yang sering di ajaknya smsan ataupun telepon itu kini tengah marah padanya dan itu berarti dirinya tidak akan bisa menghubungi temannya selama beberapa hari kemudian. Jaejoong tengah berbaring di tempat tidurnya dan tanpa sengaja menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang juga ditempeli poster seorang Shim Changmin yang seolah-olah tengah tersenyum padanya. Tiba-tiba perkataan Junsu terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

"Changmin-ah apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Junsu dia sedang marah padaku.. dia marah hanya karena aku tidak mempercayainya tapi hal yang seperti itu pasti tidak mungkin terjadi kan? Bayangkan saja IDnya Yoochun bisa semudah itu ditemukan oleh fansnya.. Hahahaha itu tidak mungkin.." Jaejoong tertawa dan lama-kelamaan terdengar suara isakan dari namja cantik tersebut. air matanya mengalir tanpa bisa ditahan, dirinya sadar peran Junsu di kehidupannya selama ini. Sungguh namja cantik ini tidak siap jika harus kehilangan Junsu yang merupakan teman sejak kecilnya itu.

Tapi apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Apakah dia harus mempercayainya? Atau dia bisa mencobanya sendiri baru dia bisa yakin dengan perkataan Junsu. Dengan perlahan dihapusnya bekas air matanya yang sudah berhenti dan mengambil handphone androidnya. Membuka aplikasi Linenya dan mencoba mengetikkan nama idolanya di pencaharian.

'Shim Changmin'

Muncul sebuah tulisan 'Pencarian tidak ditemukan'

Jaejoong mencoba lagi tapi kini dengan nama 'Max Changmin' dan muncullah sebuah foto lengkap dengan huruf yang tidak dimengerti oleh Jaejoong. sebuah tulisan China itulah yang diketahui oleh Jaejoong. walaupun dia tidak mengerti tulisan tersebut tapi dirinya bisa membedakan huruf jepang dan china. Tanpa tujuan akan di tanggapi, Jaejoong menambahkannya sebagai teman dan mencoba memulai menyapanya.

"Hi ! What's your name? Are you Changmin fans?" begitu mengetikkannya kata-kata sapaannya, Jaejoong pun memulai mengirimkannya. Tak berharap akan dibalas, Jaejoong meleparkan handphone itu di sampingnya dan dirinya mulai menutup matanya berusaha untuk tertidur siapa tau dia dapat solusi untuk semua ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sementara itu di suatu tempat**

_Ting_

Suara deringan Line terdengar dari salah satu handphone android yang terletak di atas meja. Seorang namja yang memang dekat dengan benda komunikasi itu lantas berteriak kepada pemilik benda tersebut "Changmin handphonemu berbunyi tuh sepertinya ada Line masuk "

"Hyung saja yang melihatnya.. aku sedang berada di kamar mandi" Teriaknya dengan kencangnya dan namja yang dipanggil hyung pun mengerti. Diambilnya handphone milik salah satu dongsaengnya itu dan terlihat ada 1 Line yang masuk. Dibukanya dan dibacanya.

"Hi ! What's your name? Are you Changmin fans?"

Ternyata Fans dari dongsaengnya lagi, begitulah yang ada dipikiran namja itu. Ingin sekali mengabaikan Line fans iseng dongsaengnya tapi begitu melihat foto dari fans dongsaengnya yang begitu memikat hatinya itu, dirinya pun tanpa sadar membalas.

"Kimi" hanya kata itulah yang diketiknya dan langsung mengirimkannya.

Senyum manis berkembang di wajah manlynya. Toh ini sepertinya akan menarik untuknya dan namja cantik yang bernama Kim Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Huwaaa.. Mianhae bukannya meneruskan Fanfic yang lain malah bikin yang baru lagi. Salahkan saja ide yang tiba-tiba muncul begitu mendengar jawaban Changmin tentang Line. Untuk ff Unlucky Day nya sudah setengah jadi itupun pengerjaannya di bawah bayang-bayang Bad Mood sama sang dosen tercinta.

Oiya aku minta masukan nih.. lebih baik fanfic ini dilanjutkan atau dihapus saja daripada menuh-menuhin FFn, Aku tunggu masukannya ya ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW**


End file.
